


Galloping hoof's

by Heichou_Levi_Eren_02



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Centaur AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichou_Levi_Eren_02/pseuds/Heichou_Levi_Eren_02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a Centaur levi and eren Au</p><p>Its choosing ceremony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galloping hoof's

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish me to include a lemon scene please tell me as it may be crap as i cant write them and this is basically the Centaur au no one asked for

As the light trickled through the barn windows eren groaned his tail swishing as he stumbled up onto his legs wobbling slightly as he did looking like a newborn foal,as he padded over to his window he groaned when he realised what day it was Choosing day a day where the stalions chose the colts and mares to be thier mates and he had was of the age to be chosen, with an annoyed stomp of his hoof he turned from the now opened window and into his bathroom to where he would be stuck in their for hours with his mother who would apply his makeup and then send him of to be chossen

With a last swipe of the finger carla stepped back and stared at her precious son and held her hand up to her trembling lip's in hopes of stopping her tears but to no hope as eren turned and looked at her his red make-up showing up well with his brown hair and brown fur on his body, with the softening of his eyes eren stepped forward and drew his mother into his arm's feeling the softness of his mothers skin on him as she returned the hug as fresh tear's run down her face "Ohhh! My dear sweet baby!" She cried holding him tighter in hopes of sucking him in. As they parted their sensitive ear's picked up the repetitive bang's of the summoning drum 

As they walked along to the fire pit where families would lose their children eren gazed around his village taking in the sights that may be his last viewing of his home as well as seeing all the other mare's and Colt's walking towards the Fire, as he got close to the archway he stopped and turned and engulfed his mother in a hug which brought back her tears "ohh mum, i promise even if i have to fight them to come back and see you again i promise i will come back" he whispered as he parted from her and onto his uncle who accepted his sister in law with awaiting arms holding the sobbing woman tighter as eren turned around and started towards the fire and to the chief

As he lined up in the growing line to see the chief erens tail twitched in annoyance as he heard the familiar voice of Jean a fellow centaur who eren thought looked more horse than centaur with a quick glance behind him it showed him that he had the luck of having jean stand right behind him everything about him making eren withhold the snicker as he whined once again to his mother who was babing him by trying to brush his tail again, as he finally got his turn to talk with the chief he lifted his rear hoof and kicked back firmly into Jean's chest laughing merrily as he heard the solid thump of it hitting his chest. "Eren, what have i told you about winding that boy up" Chief pixis berated as he stared down at eren's bowing form his brown misty eye's filled with mirth "I know, I know don't do it as if it was me i would not like it upon myself" he droaned repeating the familiar quote of which he had to repeat at least twice a day.

With a laugh The chief placed his hands onto eren's shoulders and guide him up from his bow "well eren i hope whoever you bond with lets you keep your fire" he spoke kissing erens forehead before releasing him to the gathering, as he padded away eren took in all the sights firmly keeping his eyes away from the Stalions as he knew that if a stalion looked into his eyes and chose him he would be done for, spotting his mare friend Sasha's familiar brown coat by the food he sighed before trotting over and stealing her apple that was about to be eaten with a whine she looked up and "Eren Soo uncool, you know i love Red apple's!" She spoke rearing up slightly as she tried to reach the apple which he held up and the top of his hand using his natrul height as an advantage before quickly shoving it into his mouth, With a flair of the nostrils sasha turned and stormed of but not withought kicking his left leg out from underneath him making him thump to the ground

With a groan he started to rise keeping his weight on his right leg when a hand -Definatley male from all those callouses- appears in his Preferal vision and and grunt, eren places his hand onto the other and with the help of the mysterious centaur pulls himself up onto his four legs after checking out his legs to make sure nothing was broken he looks up to thank the centaur that helped him and froze when his eyes looked with grey eyes which glinted in the fire and with a stiffled gasp eren speaks out "Oh fuck no, this cant be happening no. no. NO! not to me this has to be a fucking joke" he moans while trying to rip his hair out with one hand as the stallion has a firm grip on his hand and it only tightened when he released those words, as eren opens his mouth to ask the stalion to let go of his hand so that he can sprint the fuck away from the stalion -His Chosen- as if hearing his thoughts the stalion pulls his arm forward with a jerk and presses his lip's to eren's

Momentarily frozen from the intrusion eren jolts into action and starts trying to shove the stalion away but all the smug bastard does is pull him into a bear hug and kiss him until he was boneless and couldnt think -Oh god its soo good-

Too be continued

**Author's Note:**

> If you need to contact me with any fanart my Tumblr is Copralfuncake


End file.
